Overleg gebruiker:Xsdvd
Hallo, welkom bij Runescape wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Gebruiker:Xsdvd pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Graham zarin (Overleg) feb 18, 2011 15:57 re:later hoi xsdvd zou je meschien later die chat gesprek doen kan het om 9 uur s'ochtens (Graham zarin feb 20, 2011 09:50 (UTC)) 9 u GOED chat gesprek s'ochtens (Graham zarin feb 24, 2011 16:36 (UTC)) oke dit gesprek gaat niet door (Graham zarin feb 25, 2011 16:19 (UTC)) oke mij kan het niets schele ik speel toch runescpae liever (Graham zarin feb 26, 2011 05:06 (UTC)) hoi xsdvd ik wil geen ruzie zoeken maar kan je me helpen? ik was vroeger op deze wiki bureacraat maar nu ben ik alleen maar adminstor kan je me helpen hoe ik weer bureacraat kan worden? (Graham zarin feb 28, 2011 16:21 (UTC)) wij zijn niet dom hoor wij hebben zone gevoel deze wiki kent veel wiki taal kijk maar naar de foto's die we oploaden deze wiki is net zo intelegent als de jouwe runescape wiki huh ja maar dat is geen vandalisme maar we uploaden zelf de foto's bijvoorbeeld de while guthix sleeps quest (Graham zarin feb 28, 2011 19:22 (UTC)) ja maar jij bewerkt en maakt veel pagina's aan met 100 mensen ik ben de enige op deze wiki die bewerkt (Graham zarin mrt 1, 2011 18:57 (UTC)) re huh ik ben ijgenlijk vergeten hoe ik mijn rechten heb verwijdert wil je me laten zien op welke site ik dat heb gedaan? (Graham zarin mrt 2, 2011 18:04 (UTC)) ' hoi xsdvd hoi xsdvd sorry dat ik die vervelende dingen deed ik zal derect aan sannse vragen om deze wiki te sluiten maar zou je me nog een laatste kans geven om op jou echte runescape wiki te bewerken en trouwens door jou wiki heb ik wiki taal geleerd en oo, gebruik van sjablonen en foto's uploaden alvast bedankt '(D mrt 5, 2011 08:41 (UTC)) hoi hoi ik weet dat ik zelf veel dingen verkeerd heb gedaan maar ik wil een chat gesprek doen om zaterdag 9 uur (Graham zarin mrt 10, 2011 19:51 (UTC)) aaaaaaaaa!! xsdvd,ik kan het niet meer vol houden heeltijd geblockeert te zijn op jou wiki. jou wiki is echter heel erg leuk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! alsjeblieft er zou een manier moeten zijn om dit op te lossen bij de chat gesprek was ik er niet omdat ik er niet was. en helemaal niets van wist ja,maar toen wist ik nog niet dat de runescape wiki zo belangrijk was ik was nog beginner (shershah zarin mrt 20, 2011 20:15 (UTC)) ik zij dat ik beginner was (shershah zarin mrt 20, 2011 20:18 (UTC)) block warom blockeer jij me op andere account's op die heb ik geen vandalisme gepleegt en zeker geen informatie verwijdert!! (shershah zarin mrt 20, 2011 20:20 (UTC)) kan het nog opgelost worden door een chat gesprek? (shershah zarin mrt 20, 2011 20:21 (UTC)) ' ja maar ik wist er niks van en de tweede had ik geen tijd '(shershah zarin mrt 20, 2011 20:24 (UTC)) hoi hoi ik wil graag bewerken op je wiki maar nu wil ik iets zeggen nu moet je accoord gaan of niet: wil je een poll maken bij de hoofdpagina of bij een andere pagina die wel belangrijk is of gewone pagina. daar moet mensen stemmen of ik weer mag bewerken als er meer mensen stemmen op ja dan mag ik bewerken en als ze stemmen op nee mag ik niet meer bewerken wil je hiermee accoord gaan? bespreek maar ' (shershah zarin mrt 21, 2011 15:46 (UTC))' ah zo heeltijd berichtjes sturen naar de staff? he? klunzige dwaas jij en je adminstorator's plegen ook vanalisme wat zorack plorack schreeft dit: Mij lijkt het het best als deze gebruiker een ban krijgt. Zoiets zal lastig te realiseren zijn, maar dit zijn de criminelen onder de vandalen. Het klinkt misschien hard, maar nadat ik alles hierboven heb gelezen denk ik dat deze gebruiker het liefst alles doet om iedereen dwars te zitten en eigenlijk een een zielig kleutertje is dat huilend op een steen zit . De gebruiker dient, naar ik meen, een overall ip-ban te krijgen. Ook denk ik dat we even moeten kijken hoe het zit met de copyright op deze wiki, volgens Wikipedia gaat het om alle creatieve dingen. Schrijven is in principe creatief, dus kopiëren zonder toestemming van de uitgever (de administrators van deze wiki) is hoogst waarschijnlijk strafbaar. Licht de staf van de Wikia in, die hier waarschijnlijk niet blij mee zullen zijn. en als je geen klunz bent lees je de woorden die ondstreept staan zeg maar tegen zorack plorack dat hij een gigantise baby is en niks weet (Erik fedrik mrt 23, 2011 11:59 (UTC))